A Strawberry In A Garden Of Roses
by IrisTheFaerie
Summary: A new student, Emily "Emmy" Emmerson has the opportunity of a life time to transfer to Ouran Academy to better her education. After moving with her mother, who works for the Hitachiins', how will she fair in a new country?


This is the first Chapter in my character's story, Emmy (Emily) Emmerson. This story goes along with a friend of mine's story, so please check her out! You can find out more information here: .com/ and from there, you shall find all of our pages. I hope you enjoy the story and please, don't be afraid to critique! I know I have some errors and I'm hoping to have the characters in well...character XD Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Emmy belongs to myself, everything of Ouran belongs to Bisco Hatori! The group, Ouran Hostess Club though, belongs to my friend, Adri. You can find links to our pages on my profile. Thanks!:3

~*~*A Strawberry In A Garden Of Roses: Chapter 1: The Devils, The Prince, and the Raven~*~*

So apparently we're going to have a new guest come into the Hitachiin household. Mom says that her employee, Penelope Emmerson, has a daughter around our age, a year younger and in Class B it seems. I heard that she's very sweet but I can't say for sure until I've met her. I know Hikaru is looking a bit forward with it but I can tell he's a bit hesitant with it all. I myself am feeling a bit of the same way…though I'm looking forward to meeting her.

"Please come in! We love having new guests over," said one of the maids, letting Penelope Emmerson in. She was just as nice as she was before; she had her short brown hair, her stature being a bit short, and some curves on her. Hikaru and Kaoru noticed a younger girl behind her. She was at the woman's side, clinging. She was a bit taller than the woman, her hair was fluffed out and the strange thing was that her hair was strawberry blond. The girl's eyes were brown and seemed to be scared. She was curved like Penelope, and seemed a bit fitter than her. She only wore a baseball like t-shirt and jeans, nothing really impressive.

"Boys! You've already met myself, but I would like for you to meet my daughter, Emily," Penelope said, the girl fixing her posture. She smiled, looking shy. Hikaru and Kaoru could only blink as they took in the sight before us; this was the first girl that they met that was American and…neither didn't know what to say. She wasn't spectacular; just something different for them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said the girl, holding her hand out to the Twins. "You can just call me Emmy," she kept a smile on her face. Kaoru reached his hand out to her and took it. "I'm Kaoru, and this is my brother, Hikaru," he said, smiling back to her.

After the meet and greet, Penelope began to speak. "Now, you boys play nice while my daughter is over. She was a bit fussy coming over here so please make her happy!" she waved and walked off. Emmy gasped and folded her arms, "I was not!" They could have sworn they heard a squeak out of her.

Kaoru looked over at his brother and saw a smirk on his face. He gave him a look, saying in it, "You heard it too?" (Silently, of course) He nodded as he looked at Kaoru. He could see something turning in his head as they met eyes.

"You're from America?" they both asked, looking at her curiously.

The little strawberry looked up at the two, her head titling. "Well yes I am! Are you surprised or something?" she asked, as they circled her.

"Well of course!" Hikaru said, putting his arm on her shoulder. He heard a small squeak out of her.

"Yes, we've never really met an American girl until you came around," Kaoru said, putting his chin on her other shoulder.

"So how about we show you around?" They both said, taking her arms up.

Emmy blinked, her head turning around. "Wait s-show me around?" she asked, a bit skeptic.

"Yes of course!" Hikaru said, laughing.

"Trust me, you will be fine," Kaoru said, giving her a reassuring smile.

Emmy of course held on but kept her head turning.

"Where you taking me first?" she asked, walking with them, linked together.

"Oh! Well first we have to show you our room where we keep our projects!" the two said, nodding. Emmy blinked and smiled. "Oh oh! I wanna see!" she said, not really knowing what they did.

The two finally came to a stop to a set of big double doors.

"This is our studio," said Hikaru, taking one of the handles and pulling the door open.

Emmy almost stumbled over but looked around. She saw the studio; it was filled with sketches, fabric and had a couple sewing machines. There were some mannequins around as well that had some fabric on them along with measuring tapes hanging on them.

"Is this your guys' studios?" Emmy asked, looking around. She had a bright smile on her face, looking around with awe and wonder.

"Yes! This is our studio!" the Twins said, spinning around.

"Oh! Hikaru, we need to finish those outfits," Kaoru said, pointing to a table filled with papers and fabric.

"You're right Kaoru, we do need to do that," he said, putting his hand on his chin in thought.

Soon, the two looked at Emmy while thinking. Then, they both smirked and nodded to each other.

"Emily, we have a lot of outfits that we need to see how they look on someone! Would you like to be our model for the day?" they both asked, smiling.

"It will be very fun!" Hikaru said, playing with a small bit of her hair.

"Very fun! You get to dress up, girls like that," Kaoru said, looking at her.

Emmy looked at the two and giggled a bit. "I guess, but I'll warn you, I'm not the one to really dress up. And please, just call me Emmy!" she was giggling more at how they pronounced her name. It was pretty cute.

"Okay then!" the two said, and with that, they opened a new door, this time leading to what looked like some big closet.

"Go ahead and pick which ever outfit you would like to try on," Kaoru said.

"There's a lot to pick, so take your time!" Hikaru said, smiling.

Emmy stepped in and looked around the room, seeing the different clothes. She was hesitant as the Twins closed the door on her and she stood there, a bit nervous. This couldn't be too bad…or at least she hoped it wouldn't…

"Tamaki, why did you need to drag me out here again?" Kyouya asked, pushing his glasses up. He was frustrated for not being able to work on the club's finances again, thanks to Tamaki spending some extra money for Honey's cakes.

"Because Kyouya! We were invited over and I did not want to go over to the Devil Twin's home by myself~!" Tamaki said, dragging Kyouya in. "Plus, I heard that they have someone that knows about the commoner's world in America!" a small squeal was heard out of Tamaki as his eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Tamaki, sometimes I question why I know you," Kyouya said, blankly staring at him.

"So I wonder what kind of person they are," Tamaki said, as he waited for someone to answer the door to the Hitachiin mansion.

"Not sure, we'll wait until we see them," Kyouya said, putting his hands in his pockets.

A maid came and let the two boys into the house hold. As they entered in, a noise was heard, sounding like a girl, whining and running off.

"No! I'm not putting on another dress!" said the noise as footsteps proceeded afterwards.

Tamaki looked up, his head turning towards where the noise was coming from.

"Kyouya, what do you think that was, a mouse or a young lady?" Tamaki asked, surprised by the loud pitch from whoever was making that noise.

"I believe that's a young lady…she certainly sounds like a mouse lost in a maze," Kyouya laughed a bit, noticing a small shadow appear out of a corner.

Soon, Emmy ran out, panicking a bit. She saw the two boys and ran towards them.

"Please hide me! They're trying to dress me up!" she was spazzing, some squeals coming out of her as she panicked.

"Are those Twins making you dress up!" Tamaki gasped and hugged the girl. "Don't worry, I will protect you Princess!" he said, holding her close.

Kyouya sighed, and rubbed his temples. "Damn it Tamaki…why did you get involved when you don't even know what's going on?"

"But Kyouya~! She's being attacked by those evil Devils! I must protect her!" he said, making the girl hide behind him.

"Hey where did she go?" The Twins could be heard from down the hall.

"I thought she went this way," Hikaru's voice said.

"No no, I thought she went that way," Kaoru's voice followed after.

"Let's go this way!" they said and went in another direction, the two making some strange noises to lure the "mouse" out of her trap.

Emmy breathed a sigh as she tugged on Tamaki's shirt. "Thank you, you saved me from them!" she said, a smile on her face. "They were making me dress up when I didn't want to and they kept messing with my hair and…yeah! They hurt my tummy too thanks to all of the pressing they did on it," she said, frowning and shaking her head.

"It will be alright! I am here to protect you Princess!" Tamaki said, smiling and latching his arms around her. Emmy giggled of course, not aware of what this boy was saying to her.

"You're protecting a princess when you don't even know her name?" Kyouya asked, smirking.

The blond blinked and looked down at the little strawberry girl. "I'm so sorry mi'lady! I never did introduce myself," he laughed a bit and pushed his hair back with his hand.

"My name is Tamaki Suoh. What is your name, maiden?" he asked, reaching a hand out to her.

Emmy blinked and looked up, smiling. "I'm Emily Emmerson. My friends call me Emmy though. It's nice to meet you T-Tama-ki?" she said, tilting her head. She had a bit of a problem pronouncing his name.

Tamaki let out a light chuckle as he took her hand and kissed it lightly. "It's Tamaki, Miss Emmerson. It's a pleasure to meet you,"

Emmy smiled and blushed lightly. "Yes! It is for me as well. Oh! Who is this?" she asked looking at Kyouya..

"This is Kyouya, he's my friend from the same class." Tamaki said, smiling.

Kyouya turned his head but kept a small but cool smile on his face. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Miss Emmerson. Welcome to Japan," he said, and took her hand, shaking it.

Emmy smiled and bowed her head lightly. "It is the same for me as well. I'm glad to be here."

Tamaki blinked and tilted his head. "So you're from America?" he asked, smiling.

Emmy scratched her cheek lightly and nodded. "Yes! I'm from America. Around the New York area," she said. "It's very different here and you all speak really good English!"

Tamaki kept a smile on his face, nodding. "Of course and you speak Japanese very well my dear," he said.

The girl was all excited and bubbled up. She had met so many new people in one day!

"Well what should we do for now?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Why don't we see if we can find Hikaru and Kaoru first?" Kyouya asked, looking around.

Emmy blinked and shivered slightly. "Um, I guess. Though I know that they're gonna make me dress up again,"

Tamaki felt the girl run behind him, the wind hitting his body from her.

"Miss Emmerson, they may be Devils but when it comes to a lady, they will not harm you!" he flashed his famous smile as he spoke.

Emmy pondered for a moment before looking at him again. "You promise me they won't?"

Tamaki chuckled and patted her head lightly. "Yes, I promise they won't. Now let's go find them, shall we?"

The little girl nodded, her hair flying a bit out of place. "Yes yes! Let's go," With that, Tamaki took her hand and led her back up to the studio, Kyouya not too far behind.

As the group got to the studio, they could hear strange noises coming from the other side. Tamaki blinked as he knocked lightly. Both the Twins popped out of the room as they were dressed in some poofy dresses, looking as though they came right out of a fairy tale.

"Hello there mousy!" they both said, spotting Emmy. As if on que, Emmy ran behind Tamaki, spazzing a bit. She was so not used to the Twins, at all.

"Miss Emmerson it's fine," Tamaki said, trying to step behind her. "They will not harm you,"

Emmy blinked and looked up at the Twins. They both kept silly grins on their faces, with a hint of a devilish side. She stepped forward a bit, looking at the floor.

"Emmy we aren't going to harm you," Hikaru said, shaking his head.

"We're only playing, silly mouse," Kaoru said, lifting her chin up lightly.

"So please, would you want to play with us longer?" they asked, pleading at her.

Emmy blinked and stepped back. She was surprised by their request. She turned her head slightly towards Tamaki and Kyouya. The blond smiled at her, it instantly making her calm. Strange...

Then, Emmy stood up straight and nodded. "Yes! As long as you don't force me to wear the tummy trimmer, I'm cool with it," she said, laughing, a big smile on her face.

"Hooray~!" the Twins rejoiced and both of them hugged her tightly.

"Um...excuse me but I'm losing my breath," she said, her face turning a slight blue. They both stopped and then took her into the studio.

"Hey Tono and Sempai, would you want to join us in here? We're having loads of fun playing dress up!" Hikaru said, waving.

Tamaki jumped and flailed a bit. "Um well, I guess so," he turned his head towards Kyouya, who was grinning lightly. It was a nice day to cross dress...hm...

"Yes, I'll come," Kyouya said, stepping into the room. Tamaki shivered slightly before stepping in, spazzing at what he couldn't expect to happen next.


End file.
